Candlelight
by Mournless
Summary: Iroh wanted to do something special for Bolin, but an accident happened that he thought ruined it. But could the accident bring about something even better than he had planned? Lemon postponed until chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

General Iroh was used to inconveniences happening. Normally, however, they were on a large scale in the middle of some sort of dispute, at which point his need to make sure everyone was safe outweighed his irritation. But this...this little problem no life was in danger, and there was no need for him to act like a General, so the sensation of frustration washed over him.

~Half an hour earlier~

He'd planned a romantic dinner for his young earth bending lover in his hotel room. He d cooked it all himself, and it was definitely one of his better dishes. The small table had a white cloth covering it, and the food was already set on either side of the table by the time Bolin had arrived. And the entire thing was topped off with a single red candle right in the middle. Admittedly there were still other lights on in the room, but the candle was more to finish the picture than anything.

The sight greatly impressed Bolin. "Wow! This is...this...you know all those fancy restaurants you've taken me to? Yeah, this? This is SO much better!" he exclaimed after a minute of admiring Iroh's work, taking off his slightly damp coat, shivering a little. Early spring rain was nice, but still rather cold.

Iroh placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder softly, and smiled sweetly at the boy. "I hoped you would like it. I wanted to do something special for you." he said, causing Bolin's cheeks to flush brightly.

"R-Really? But...why? I haven't done anything to deserve something like this!" The comment caused the fire bender to chuckle lightly.

"It's not a matter of deserving it or not-though I must say that you do." he started, leaving the boy's side to pull out his chair for him. "...I just wanted to see you smile, and to let you know how much I care for you."

Bolin stared at the man in awe, entire face turning a deep red. He opened his mouth after a moment to say something, but was cut off by a very loud clap of thunder that caused him to jump.

Both males looked out the window and saw that the storm had indeed grown worse in the short time that Bolin had been there, and a flash of lightning nearby caused Iroh to frown. So much for this being a quiet and peaceful dinner...but he would make do.

"Wow...good thing I got here when I did!" Bolin definitely did NOT want to get caught in that.

Iroh closed and locked the window, cutting down the sound of thunder and the rain somewhat. "I hope you won t mind staying here for the night if this continues." voice as soft as his smile, he was pleased when the teen agreed to stay if the storm didn't lighten up.

Despite the storm, they ate in relative peace, enjoying each others company, and easy conversation about Bolin's improvement on his metal bending being tossed between them. Everything seemed to be going well.

But Iroh's peace of mind was premature as another loud bit of thunder rolled by, and all the lights in the room flickered off. The room was almost as dark as the world outside. But as the world was occasionally brightened by a strike of lightning, the room was also lit by the single candle between he and his love.

He sighed lightly, for as small as the room was, a single candle was not enough to allow them to see properly. He excused himself from the table, explaining that he was getting more candles to help give light when Bolin also stood. "Let me help! I mean, I'm not a fire bender, but...you have matches, right?" he asked, big green eyes shining with determination and a desire to help.

How could Iroh say no to that? He smiled, and lightly ruffled the boy's hair before opening a drawer filled with a few candles and matches. "We just need a few. Put one on the desk and nightstand." he said, handing the equipment to the boy who was eager to assist.

That was when everything went wrong.

As he lit his own candles, a sound he never wanted to hear resonated through the room.

A match was lit, and Bolin's voice echoed through his ears. "OUCH!"

~Present~

Both benders sat on the large bed, Bolin's head hanging as Iroh looked at the small burn on the boy's finger. If only the lights hadn't gone out! This never would have happened!

"...I'm sorry..." came Bolin's quiet and embarrassed apology, jarring the General from his thoughts. His frustration of the situation vanishing.

"Bolin, you have nothing to apologize for-""Yes I do! You went through all the trouble of making this date perfect, and I just wanted to help! Instead I burn myself, drop the candle and match, and almost set fire to your room!" he said, voice cracking a little as he recalled the incident that took place only minutes before. "I'm such an idiot-"

The self berating speech was interrupted by a rough kiss, the heat from it causing his mind to short out and stop working for a moment. "Stop. Bolin...the only thing about that entire thing that worried me was that you got hurt...and I m so glad that you're alright." he explained, leaving Bolin's lips to instead plant a soft kiss on the burn, wishing for the first time that he was a water bender instead, even if the injury was minor.

A dark blush tainted Bolin's cheeks as he watched Iroh kiss his wound, the General slowly taking his finger into his mouth. A small part of his brain told Bolin that this was a normal thing to do for a burn. And even though the pain subsided a little, Bolin was not able to stop his body from reacting to such a gesture.

Before he realized what was happening, a small moan escaped his mouth. Using his free hand, he quickly hid his face when Iroh looked at him, realization dawning on his face.

Iroh had recognized that it was not a moan of appreciation...but of desire. Bolin wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock and die. He expected the older man to stop what he was doing, and try to brush off what he heard in an attempt to not embarrass himself or Bolin further.

Instead, Bolin felt warm fingers caress him cheek, and lightly turned his head to face the other, his gaze met with Iroh's golden eyes which seemed to be rather hazy with nothing but want shining through...or was that because of the candlelight?

"Bolin..." he whispered, his hand moving to run his fingers through Bolin's dark hair, gorgeous face contorting into a mix of need and questioning. It took a moment for Bolin to figure out what that meant.

It meant Iroh wanted him just as badly...but needed Bolin's permission more. From the shock of this realization, it was all the teen could do to nod his approval, which was all Iroh needed to once again cover the boy's lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything of the ATLA or LoK series.**

* * *

Thunder continued to crash and roll loudly in the open air outside of the hotel that General Iroh was staying in, the shadow world outside only breaking with the flashing of lightning. But there were not only shadows outside to be found….

Within the confines of the General's room, two shadows danced together in the candlelit room, quietly telling a story of want and love. And though the shadows were silent, the beings from which they were cast were not. The soft smacking of lips battling one another and moans of appreciation echoed about the room, but was drowned out beyond the walls due to the ceaseless rainfall and clapping of thunder.

Bolin's moans were generous and loud, and the only thing louder and more embarrassing to him was his heartbeat. He kissed his older boyfriend passionately as he was being pushed into the bed, easing an ache he hadn't realized he had while adding fuel to another. He gasped in surprise as Iroh's tongue made it's way into his mouth, but he did not falter in the giving of attention, and lightly sucked on the invading muscle. He was rewarded with a low, guttural moan, and a deepening of the already deep kiss. Slowly, tentatively, he placed his hands upon the fire benders chest, nervous fingers shaking as they tried to pop off the buttons to his jacket one by one.

But he just couldn't do it. Iroh, realizing what his young lover was trying to do, pulled away from the boy, allowing them both a much needed moment to catch their breath. Bolin pulled his hands away, and began to stare at his knees, feeling as though he'd somehow messed up. The General raised a hand to Bolin's cheek, and oh so gently brought the earth bender's face up so he could look into those shining green eyes he'd come to adore. "It's okay, Bolin….no need to rush…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss the boy's cheek. "Just take it slow…"

Whether or not they got any further tonight, the fire bender wanted to keep Bolin happy, content, and satisfied. His words had the desired effect, and he watched as Bolin calmed down. "I-I'm sorry…..I just….want to be good enough for you…" the young boy admitted, his insecurities shining through. "…I want to be perfect for you….I don't want to mess anything up…"

Iroh kissed him softly but passionately, and lightly ran his fingers through Bolin's hair. "You already _are_ perfect." he murmured. "That's part of how I fell for you."

And with those few soft spoken words, Bolin could feel his insecurities fall away, allowing room for his courage to grow. This time, he watched his fingers work as he undid the buttons of the General's Jacket, and it wasn't long before the offending bit of clothing was tossed to the floor. Bolin took a moment to admire the sculpted body that was barely hidden behind a form fitting white top, and while he was distracted, Iroh had made quick work of the fastenings of his own top, and his over shirt joined the jacket on the floor.

Slowly and carefully, Iroh ran his fingers down Bolin's muscled torso, giving an appreciative smile to the boy to show that he did indeed enjoy what he saw. After a moment, he slid a cautious hand under the teens under shirt, watching for any sign of discontentment. When he got no such response, he grew bolder, and allowed both hands to go under the shirt, tracing each muscle with his fingertips, and lightly going over the few scars the boy had. He worked so hard every day to get better, and the scars that marred his beautiful skin was art of the price he had to pay. But the General loved them. And when he was finally able to pull the shirt over Bolin's head, he showed his appreciation by dipping his head low, and planting sweet butterfly kisses on and around each scar. "You're so beautiful, Bolin."

Bolin was suddenly glad that the lights were out, because he was sure that if the room was lit by anything more than a few candles, Iroh would notice that his face was redder than the jacket he wore. But even as his embarrassment and nervousness grew, so too did his excitement and anticipation. A shocked moan burst past his lips as the General dipped his tongue out of his mouth to taste the boy's chest, and Bolin was forced to bite his knuckle to fight back any other sounds that wanted to come out as Iroh went lower and lower, kissing, licking and sucking on random bits of flesh as he made his way to the top of the boy's trousers where there now proudly stood a very prominent tent. And as Iroh looked up at the boy's face, wearing a smirk that reached his eyes, Bolin covered his face and wished he could die.

But rather than continue to torture the boy with his ministrations, he pushed himself to his knees, removing his shirt almost nonchalantly once he was sure Bolin was through hiding behind his hands. He gazed down at the awe struck boy and grabbed his recently injured hand. Placing a sweet kiss upon the wound once more, he then led Bolin's strong fingers down until they made contact with his chest. "You can touch me too if you like…"

And oh, did he want to touch this god of a fire bender. Reaching up with both hands, Bolin explored his lovers body, eyes filled with wonder and adoration. As Bolin's hands reached Iroh's hips, he stopped moving. For though his hands landed on hips, his eyes landed a little lower, and they widened in shock when he saw proof of how much the Fire Nation General was enjoying himself. He glanced up when he heard a chuckle, and was met with a brief meeting of their lips.

"And this is only the start, my dearest Bolin."


End file.
